<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connections by DarkShade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752700">Connections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade'>DarkShade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rip Hunter - Unstuck In Time And Space [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Warehouse 13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, RipFic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warehouse 13 agents deal with strange things all the time, but a man appearing from nowhere is a new one even for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon &amp; Rip Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rip Hunter - Unstuck In Time And Space [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I have ever written for Warehouse 13, so apologise if the characters aren't right.<br/>With thanks to the wonderful TheaDrogna for her help in working out certain ideas for this story. Couldn't have finished this without you.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Warehouse was quiet.</p>
<p>Claudia sat in the main office, drinking a cherry soda and eating the chocolate muffin she’d managed to smuggle in without Pete or Artie detecting it. </p>
<p>It had been a good week. They’d found several artefacts without any major near-death experiences or anyone being whammied in any way, shape or form. Claudia was sure it was a record.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” the annoyed voice made Claudia smile as she turned to Artie who had arrived back from the Warehouse floor.</p>
<p>“Having a quick lunch before I get back to work,” she told him, raising her glass, “Oh grumpy one. You don’t want me fainting from hunger when wandering around the shelves and all those artefacts. I could fall and hit something…”</p>
<p>“Enough,” Artie snapped, “Finish your lunch then get back to work. Pete and Myka are due back soon.”</p>
<p>Claudia gave him a mock salute but before Artie could say anything a bright light filled the room making them both cover their eyes. The moment it faded Claudia threw herself out of her chair as a man suddenly stood just by the power grid access port. He was tall, well taller than her, he was wearing black denims, a white shirt, a leather jacket and a long brown coat. His hair and beard were light brown with streaks of blond as though he’d recently spent a lot of time in the sun. Taking a step closer, Claudia saw his eyes were almost fully dilated with a small circle of green surrounding the black. He took a step forward before collapsing to the floor unconscious.</p>
<p>The door opening behind them made Claudia and Artie spin seeing Pete and Myka arriving back from their mission.</p>
<p>Myka looked at the body on the floor before back to them, “What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should probably get him off the floor,” Pete suggested as they all looked at the man lying unconscious in front of them.</p>
<p>“Grab his feet, Pete,” Myka ordered, sliding her hands under the man’s arms she counted to three and as they lifted in unison almost lost her balance.</p>
<p>Claudia caught her, “Do you need some help?”</p>
<p>“He’s just lighter than I expected,” Myka told her with a slight shrug.</p>
<p>They carried their guest to the couch and stood looking down at him thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Where did he come from?” Pete asked finally, voicing what they were all thinking.</p>
<p>All eyes turned to Artie who shrugged, “I have no idea. I need to contact the Regents and get them to check into if anyething like this has ever happened before. Myka,” he continued, “Put the artefact away while Pete and Claudia keep an eye on him.”</p>
<p>Claudia continued to study the man as Pete grabbed his Tesla, Myka disappeared into the Warehouse and Artie headed to the B&amp;B to talk to Lena then call the Regents.</p>
<p>“He looks…” Claudia started before shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Looks what?” Pete asked, as he pulled over a chair to keep guard.</p>
<p>Claudia frowned slightly, “For some reason he looks familiar, but I can’t work out why.”</p>
<p>“Familiar?” Pete stood again and began to study the man, “I don’t see it.”</p>
<p>Annoyance filled Claudia’s voice, she didn’t like puzzles she couldn’t solve, “I just wish I could work out…” she trailed off, “Never mind.”</p>
<p>Both jumped as a loud alarm blared from inside the Warehouse, Claudia dived towards the computer and frowned, “There’s something wrong in the restricted zone.”</p>
<p>“What?” Pete demanded.</p>
<p>Claudia frowned, “No information. Go, I’ll watch over him. Myka should be back soon.”</p>
<p>Handing her the Tesla, Pete ran out of the room leaving Claudia alone with their guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudia stared at the man, desperately trying to remember where she’d seen him before. Sighing as it still was just out of reach Claudia sat back to wait, jumping slightly when the man moaned softly.</p>
<p>“Gideon?” he breathed.</p>
<p>Claudia leaned over finding he was still unconscious, spinning as a voice came from behind her.</p>
<p>“I’m here, Captain.”</p>
<p>Claudia stared in amazement at the woman standing there, petite with high cheekbones, storm grey eyes and a mane of chestnut hair. She moved over to the couch and knelt at the side of the man murmuring softly to him.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Claudia demanded, annoyed when she was completely ignored by the woman who was watching their guest worriedly, “Hey,” she called, “You kneeling on the floor, who are you?”</p>
<p>The woman turned, confusion covering her face as she looked up at Claudia, “You can see me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I can see you,” Claudia snapped, the Tesla pointed at her head, “Who are you and how did you get here?”</p>
<p>The woman stared at her confused for a moment before she disappeared.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Claudia cried.</p>
<p>“What?” Myka asked, running back into the office, “Claudia, are you okay?”</p>
<p>Staring around the office she frowned, “I’m not sure. There was a woman and she disappeared into thin air.”</p>
<p>“That’s not possible,” Myka laughed nervously, “Unless…”</p>
<p>Claudia gripped the Tesla tightly as they both scanned the room for signs of an artefact being used. </p>
<p>“Don’t see anything,” Myka murmured, “And I can’t smell fudge.”</p>
<p>The two women moved slowly round the room, Claudia finding the goo spray she had made and spraying the room, finding nothing.</p>
<p>The man on the couch moaned again and they spun back.</p>
<p>“He’s still unconscious,” Myka said, checking him.</p>
<p>Claudia sighed, “There is something really familiar about him. I wish I could work out what it is.”</p>
<p>“I think,” a familiar voice came from behind them making them turn to find Mrs Frederic standing at the door, “I can answer that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Myka wondered if she would ever get used to the older woman just appearing the way she did but right now there were more pressing matters.</p>
<p>“Who is he?” Myka asked before Claudia could.</p>
<p>Mrs Frederic sighed slightly, “I’m not certain but he looks like Michael Carter.”</p>
<p>“What?” Claudia demanded.</p>
<p>“Who?” Myka frowned bemused.</p>
<p>Claudia turned to him, “Michael Carter was a Regent of Warehouse 12. He disappeared one day during an attack on the warehouse.”</p>
<p>“And he reappeared today,” Myka asked thoughtfully, “Why now?”</p>
<p>Mrs Frederic shook her head, “I’m not completely sure it is him, there’s something off.”</p>
<p>“Let’s put a pin in that, Claudia tell her about the woman,” Myka said.</p>
<p>“What woman?” Mrs Frederic demanded intensely.</p>
<p>Claudia grimaced, “He said a name and a woman suddenly appeared, called him Captain. When I asked who she was, she was surprised I could see her then disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Intriguing,” the older woman mused before asking, “What name did he say?”</p>
<p>Claudia frowned in thought for a few minutes before replying, “Gideon.”</p>
<p>“Gideon,” the man murmured softly again making all three women turn to look at him.</p>
<p>Mrs Frederic rested her hand on his forehead, “Let’s get him back to the B&amp;B.”</p>
<p>Before they could make a move, Claudia’s Farnsworth began to ring, opening it they saw Pete looking worried.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Agent Latimer?” Mrs Frederic asked.</p>
<p>“The disturbance in the restricted zone,” Pete reported, “It’s…you need to see this to believe it.”</p>
<p>“Claudia,” Mrs Frederic said, “Stay here until we get back. Agent Bering, come with me. We’ll meet Agent Latimer.”</p>
<p>Myka nodded and squeezed Claudia’s shoulder before following the other woman out onto the Warehouse floor. Reaching the restricted zone, Myka saw her partner standing staring at something with a look of wonder.</p>
<p>“Pete,” she called, “What…oh my.”</p>
<p>There was a small piece of what looked glass sitting in the centre of the room, glowing brightly.</p>
<p>Mrs Frederic moved to her side, “Interesting. Both of you get back to the office while I lock this down. We need to move our guest to the B&amp;B.”</p>
<p>Pete sighed, “And it was such a good day.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rip’s head was pounding. It felt like someone had tried to split it open.</p>
<p>As his mind started to focus again, he realised he was on a bed. Someone had removed his duster, jacket and boots before covering him with a sheet.</p>
<p>“Captain?” the familiar voice from his side made him sigh in relief.</p>
<p>Forcing his eyes open, he was rewarded with the sight of his Gideon watching him with concern. </p>
<p>“You’re here,” he breathed in relief.</p>
<p>“Of course I am, Captain,” Gideon smiled sweetly at him, “I have been so worried about you. I haven’t been able to find you for a long time.”</p>
<p>He sighed softly. He felt weak, like every bit of strength had been drained from him and it was taking all of Rip’s will to stay awake.</p>
<p>“I was not just in another universe, but it was another world,” Rip sighed, “I…”</p>
<p>“You were safe?”</p>
<p>Rip smiled and nodded, “I was fine.”</p>
<p>A frown covered her face, “You would have stayed there?”</p>
<p>“If you were there,” Rip confessed, “I may have. I was welcomed and able to be useful in their society.”</p>
<p>“Why did you leave?” Gideon asked softly.</p>
<p>Rip looked up at her and smiled slightly, “Because you weren’t there, and I need you.”</p>
<p>Gideon watched her Captain lose his battle against his need to sleep and slip back into unconsciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time he opened his eyes, Rip felt better. His mind was clearer and turning to look around Rip saw Gideon sitting cross-legged on the top of the chest of drawers watching over him.</p>
<p>“How do you feel, Captain?” she asked concerned.</p>
<p>Rip nodded, “Better.”</p>
<p>“Good,” she slid off and moved to his side to look in his eyes and check he wasn’t lying to her.</p>
<p>“Any ideas where we are?” Rip asked as he pulled on his boots before moving around the room and glanced out the window.</p>
<p>“I believe I can answer that,” a voice came from behind him making Rip spin.</p>
<p>Standing in the doorway was an older black woman, handsome in a green dress and jacket, her hair was pinned up and her dark eyes filled with intelligence.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Rip said softly, “And you are?”</p>
<p>She gave a slight amused smile before introducing herself, “I’m Irene Fredric,” before clarifying, “Mrs Frederic, and you are Michael Carter.”</p>
<p>Rip froze and could see Gideon looking as shocked as he was.</p>
<p>“How do you know that name?” Rip demanded hoarsely. He hadn’t been called that in many years, not since he’d chosen his true name. Only his mother called him Michael these days, only she had the right to do so.</p>
<p>“Breathe, Captain,” Gideon soothed from his side.</p>
<p>And you,” Mrs Frederic stated turning slightly, “Must be Gideon.”</p>
<p>Shocked Rip glanced at Gideon who was staring at the woman before he turned to her, “You can see her.”</p>
<p>Mrs Frederic nodded, “Of course.”</p>
<p>Rip looked at his best friend again before back at the strange woman, “That’s impossible.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Gideon is here through a telepathic connection we share,” Rip explained, “No one should be able to see her.”</p>
<p>Mrs Frederic shrugged, “Then it looks like the Warehouse is giving you a gift.”</p>
<p>“The what?” Rip asked, getting a little irritated by this conversation.</p>
<p>Mrs Frederic smiled at him, “Why don’t you get ready and come downstairs for something to eat. I’ll explain then.”</p>
<p>Without another word she left the room and Rip dropped to sit on the bed.</p>
<p>“Gideon?”</p>
<p>She sat at his side, “Mrs Frederic seemed genuine and it is likely there was a version of you in this universe that she has knowledge of. Not every Michael Carter would have been taken by the Time Masters of their universe.”</p>
<p>Rip nodded before shaking his head, “But how did she see you?”</p>
<p>“Go downstairs and find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudia sat with Myka and Pete, Leena was in the kitchen making lunch, Artie was still in the Warehouse while Mrs Frederic was talking with their guest.</p>
<p>“So, who is Michael Carter?” Pete asked finally.</p>
<p>“You said a Warehouse 12 Regent,” Myka noted thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Claudia nodded, “From what I know he was a street kid who snuck in and used to sleep amongst the artefacts. It made him connected to the Warehouse in a really unique way and he became the youngest regent that we know of.”</p>
<p>“So, what happened?” Myka asked intrigued.</p>
<p>“Not quite sure,” Claudia sighed, “The records say he disappeared while stopping an attack on the Warehouse but there is no information other than that.”</p>
<p>Pete shook his head, they all knew the dangers of working in the warehouse, “I wonder what made him reappear here today.”</p>
<p>“Something we all want to know,” Mrs Frederic said as she walked into the room, as all heads turned to her she gave a small nod, “He will joining us in a few moments.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could ask anything else, Myka’s Farnsworth began to buzz. She pulled it out and passed it across to Mrs Frederic.</p>
<p>“Yes, Arthur.”</p>
<p>“There’s another problem,” Artie’s harassed voice filled the room, “As well as our glowing bit of glass, the Warehouse is acting odd.”</p>
<p>“Odd how?” Mrs Frederic demanded.</p>
<p>A crackle of lightening appeared in the screen as Artie ducked, “It’s like it’s trying to find something. Or something is out of place.”</p>
<p>“Our friend upstairs?” Pete suggested.</p>
<p>“I don’t know but I’m locking things down for now,” Artie said, “We might not have much time to get this under control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pete frowned as he was distracted from the conversation, he’d had vibes all his life but nothing like the one he was experiencing now. Turning he spotted their guest walking towards the door, there was something off about this and, although he knew the man wasn’t a threat to them, his protective instincts were beginning to scream.</p>
<p>“Please,” Mrs Frederic said, motioning him inside, “Join us. This is Pete Latimer, Myka Bering and Claudia Donovan,” she turned to the team and introduced, “This is Michael Carter.”</p>
<p>“Actually,” the man spoke up, his accent was English reminding Pete of HG’s accent slightly, “It’s Rip, Rip Hunter.”</p>
<p>“And she is?” Claudia asked, pointing to a spot to the left of the man’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Rip frowned, “You can see her too?”</p>
<p>Claudia nodded while Myka and Pete shared a confused look.</p>
<p>“See who?” Myka asked.</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Mrs Frederic noted.</p>
<p>Myka and Pete looked at one another again before asking in unison, “What?”</p>
<p>“Mr Hunter is connected telepathically to a woman by the name of Gideon,” Mrs Frederic explained.</p>
<p>Claudia frowned, “So why can we see her but Pete and Myka can’t.”</p>
<p>Rip shrugged turning to Mrs Frederic, “You seem to have all the answers.”</p>
<p>Pete winced, seeing the other two do the same. No one talked to Mrs Frederic like that.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming,” Mrs Frederic replied sharply, reacting the challenge, “Due to your connection with the Warehouse, that Claudia and I share.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rip grimaced and looked at Gideon who nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he said, “We need to clear a few things up here and now. I was once called Michael Carter, but I have no idea what the warehouse you’re talking about is. I’m not from this universe,” he continued seeing the bemused looks, “I was a time traveller and trying to stop a time demon, I used the core from my ship against it. I am being transported through different universes because of that.”</p>
<p>“What?” the guy introduced as Pete asked.</p>
<p>“No way,” the youngest woman gasped, “Alternate universes.”</p>
<p>Pete turned to her, “Seriously? I see it comic books all the time but is it even possible.”</p>
<p>“You have encountered one yourself, Agent Latimer,” Mrs Frederic spoke up, “When you touched the upholstery brush of Philip Van Doren Stern and saw the world where you’d never been born.”</p>
<p>Rip really wanted to know that story but forced himself to focus.</p>
<p>“I am assuming that there was a version of me in this world,” Rip continued, “But our lives diverged at some point.”</p>
<p>“Captain,” Gideon spoke for the first time, “Perhaps you should check if they have found a shard of the time core.”</p>
<p>“Shard?” Claudia perked up instantly turning to Mrs Frederic, “What about a shard?”</p>
<p>Sensing his question had already been answered Rip replied, “It’s part of the core and how I’m being moved between universes. If I touch it, I will continue my journey home.”</p>
<p>“Then perhaps we should allow you to continue your journey,” Mrs Frederic noted, before adding, “After lunch.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rip got out the car and stared at the building in front of him, “Intriguing,” he noted, “You have this in the middle of nowhere and built into a mountain.”</p>
<p>“Wait till you see inside,” Claudia told him.</p>
<p>It was clear to him that these people were each other’s family. </p>
<p>Rip missed that feeling of belonging. Even though they were meant to work alone, he’d always been proud to be a Time Master and had believed for such a long time that he could call on any of them. He’d never gelled with the Legends the way that he should have but he knew that was mostly due to his own inability to let anyone in. When he first recruited them, he was trying to save Miranda and Jonas meaning nothing else mattered, when he finally admitted he’d lost them for good he was recovering from Druce’s betrayal and kept himself apart. Not knowing how to trust anyone in that way again.</p>
<p>Then the Bureau and all that had happened, the only one he still had was Gideon.</p>
<p>It made him wonder what would happen if he finally made it home.</p>
<p>Shaking himself Rip followed Pete inside, he’d been told to use their first names, other than Mrs Frederic and stalled as he looked at the corridor around him which seemed contradictory compared to the outside.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch the bombs,” several voices said to him.</p>
<p>Glancing at Gideon, Rip winced, he hadn’t been expecting that. Reaching the end of the corridor and the door, the entire aesthetic of the room changed.</p>
<p>“Good,” an older man appeared, “Things are going crazy down there.”</p>
<p>“Mr Hunter,” Mrs Frederic caught Rip’s attention, “This is Arthur Neilson, he oversees the team.”</p>
<p>“Artie,” the man told him.</p>
<p>Rip gave the older man a nod hello, surprised when a plate was shoved under his nose.</p>
<p>“Cookie?” Artie offered, “I have oatmeal and chocolate chip.”</p>
<p>Smiling slightly, he did have a sweet tooth, Rip took one of the oatmeal cookies. </p>
<p>Artie shook the plate, “Have a few.”</p>
<p>Glancing at Gideon, expecting a lecture about overeating things that were bad for him, he was surprised that she was across the room looking out through the windows and not paying attention to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Rip grabbed another oatmeal and two chocolate chip cookies, “Before she notices, and I get in trouble.”</p>
<p>Claudia chuckled, as Artie looked a little confused.</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” he put the plate down, “Your invisible companion. Interesting.”</p>
<p>Rip ate his cookies, following the team out the door of the office and stopped in astonishment.</p>
<p>“Welcome,” Artie said, “To Warehouse 13.”</p>
<p>Rip let out an amazed breath at the size of the place before him, “That is much bigger than I expected.”</p>
<p>“Wait till you have to run through it,” Pete noted, walking past and heading down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading for the shard, Rip was even more astonished by how large this place was. He would love to spend time wandering through the shelves to see what was here. From what the others had said, Rip had gleaned there were some interesting items to be found.</p>
<p>Reaching their destination, the rainbow light show surrounding the shard made Rip gasp slightly.</p>
<p>“That is something,” Claudia noted.</p>
<p>Pete gasped, “That did not look like this earlier.”</p>
<p>“It appears Mr Hunter’s shard and the Warehouse have continued to interact,” Mrs Frederic said, “I believe this is why the Warehouse itself is reacting against it.”</p>
<p>“So, I touch it and take it out of the equation,” Rip stated stepping forward, “That will remove the problem.”</p>
<p>He heard the sounds of amazement when he began to glow the closer he moved to the shard, stalling when Gideon’s voice came.</p>
<p>“That will not help.”</p>
<p>Turning to where she stood at his side, Rip became aware that Artie, Myka and Pete were all staring at her.</p>
<p>“Gideon?” Rip frowned.</p>
<p>“That’s Gideon?” Pete asked, he turned to Myka, “Are you seeing her?”</p>
<p>Myka nodded not moving her eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s interesting,” Claudia noted, “Why now?”</p>
<p>Gideon smiled slightly before saying, “I apologise, Captain Hunter, but I am not Gideon. She has kindly allowed me to use the link you share with her and her form to speak with you all.”</p>
<p>“Oh my,” Mrs Frederic breathed.</p>
<p>Claudia let out a gasp, “You’re…you’re…”</p>
<p>“I am the Warehouse,” Gideon confirmed.</p>
<p>Panic filled Rip, “Where is Gideon?”</p>
<p>“I’m still here, Captain,” she assured him quickly, there was a shift in her tone which relaxed him as he knew it was Gideon speaking to him, “The Warehouse felt it would be easier to speak to everyone directly and I agreed.”</p>
<p>Mrs Frederic stepped forward, “This is quite an unexpected and wonderful development. To speak to the Warehouse like this.”</p>
<p>Gideon turned, “My dearest Irene, you have cared for me for so long. Unfortunately, it is not you nor my little Claudia who can help this time.”</p>
<p>“Me,” Rip instantly realised.</p>
<p>Gideon nodded, reaching out she rested her hand at his cheek, “Michael was very dear to me. I gave him a family while he learned how to speak to me in a way none of my other Regents have. He gave his life to protect all of us.”</p>
<p>“How can I help?” Rip asked softly.</p>
<p>She smiled at him, warm and motherly, so different from the cheeky and affectionate smiles Gideon gave him.</p>
<p>“Michael used the bracelet that belonged to an Egyptian slave girl,” Gideon explained, “To protect the entire Warehouse 12 from an attacker using a group of artefacts.”</p>
<p>“The bracelet for the slave girl who saved the Pharaohs daughter?” Mrs Frederic frowned in confusion, “That has always been strange as it would only ever settle here in the restricted section.”</p>
<p>Gideon turned to her, “Because it is still protecting the Warehouse. Michael’s energy is trapped within it, his spirit. Captain Hunter, you are another version of him. Your energy will help release him.”</p>
<p>A little nervously Rip nodded, “Then tell me what to do.”</p>
<p>“My dear Arthur,” Gideon turned to Artie who was staring at her, “Can you pass the bracelet to Captain Hunter?”</p>
<p>It took a second before he managed to tear his eyes away from Gideon. Putting on a pair of purple gloves Artie carefully lifted the golden bracelet from the shelf.</p>
<p>“When you touch the bracelet,” Gideon said to Rip, “You need to focus on here and now. Do not allow Michael to pull you in, you must draw him out. Let him know his job is done.”</p>
<p>Nervously, aware of the others watching him, Rip held out his hand for the bracelet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flashes of memory filled his mind the moment the cool gold touched his hand, sleeping on the streets, starving and feeling constantly cold. Then there was a building that had a hole he was able to squeeze through. At first, he was going to steal whatever he could find but something stopped him.</p>
<p>Rip found Michael standing amongst the shelves of what he assumed was Warehouse 12, he was clean shaven and all in black.</p>
<p>“It’s time to let go,” Rip told the other version of himself, “They’re safe.”</p>
<p>“The Warehouse gave me a home,” Michael said softly, gently sliding his hands across the shelves in a manner similar to how Rip would caress the Waverider, “It gave me a purpose. I can’t abandon it when it needs protected.”</p>
<p>Rip frowned knowing he would not be able to persuade the other man to leave, unless…</p>
<p>“No, Captain,” Gideon’s voice came, “Offering to take his place is not what the Warehouse wants.”</p>
<p>“The Warehouse gave him a home,” Rip reminded her, “I don’t have that anymore. The Time Masters took my home with Miranda, the Legends took the Waverider.”</p>
<p>Gideon sighed softly, “You can’t take his place, Captain. Because it is not where you belong.”</p>
<p>“What happens when I get back?” Rip asked, before noting, “If I ever manage to.”</p>
<p>“I will be waiting for you,” Gideon reminded him, “Now, you need to help Michael know that he has succeeded, and it is time to move on.”</p>
<p>Nodding Rip turned back to the other man, it was unnerving looking at his duplicate, but he rallied.</p>
<p>“The Warehouse is protected,” Rip told him, “Look at them,” he managed to bring up the image of the group standing watching him, “They’re a family and they will take care of everything for you.”</p>
<p>Michael moved closer studying them, seeing something Rip couldn’t and smiled, “The Warehouse gave me shelter when I needed it. It gave me a purpose.”</p>
<p>“Now it wants you to have peace,” Rip said softly.</p>
<p>Michael stroked the shelves once more before he nodded, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>He turned and walked away, Rip watched him slowly disappear before he was gone, and he heard the Warehouse whisper through Gideon.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Hunter?” Mrs Frederic concerned voice made him force his eyes open to find he was on the floor.</p>
<p>“Did it work?” Rip asked.</p>
<p>The stern woman gave him a smile, “It did. The Warehouse has returned to its calm state.”</p>
<p>“Thanks to you,” the Warehouse said through Gideon.</p>
<p>As he pulled himself off the ground, Gideon turned to the people watching.</p>
<p>“Peter, Myka,” she smiled at them, “Know that I appreciate all you do for me. Claudia,” she turned to the young woman, “You are brilliant but still young. Allow your elders to guide you and you will be fantastic.”</p>
<p>She turned to the older man, “My Arthur. There are no words for what you mean to me and I thank you for your devotion,” finally she looked at Mrs Frederic, “Being able to thank you like this has been a gift for me. Take care of them, the way you always have.”</p>
<p>Gideon stepped back and suddenly looked confused, “Oh, that was interesting.”</p>
<p>Rip moved to her, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Gideon smiled at him, “And the Warehouse has given me a gift.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>Her smile widened and Gideon stepped forward, her arms moving around him. Rip gasped as he felt her hold him. After a second he wrapped her in his arms, holding on tightly.</p>
<p>“I am always here for you, my Captain,” Gideon breathed in his ear, “And you will come home to me. I believe that.”</p>
<p>Tucking his head against hers, he held her tighter. Finally they parted and he turned to where the shard sat. </p>
<p>Although it was still glowing, it wasn’t as bright as it had been before.</p>
<p>“It’s time for me to go,” Rip breathed, he turned to the people standing there, “Take care.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Myka spoke up, as Pete, Claudia and Artie nodded.</p>
<p>Mrs Frederic took his hand, “I hope you make it home soon, Mr Hunter.”</p>
<p>He smiled back to her, “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Walking to the shard, seeing his hand begin to glow Rip glanced at Gideon before he touched the shard and light surrounded him once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>